An Obvious Distraction
by Kasigi Omi
Summary: Remus gets tired of waiting, and decides to go hunting his favorite prey. (SLASH)


Notes: These characters aren't mine, I'm just using them. If you don't like SLASH, don't read it. Flames are petty and shallow and narrow minded.  
  
This fic is in response to a challenge from Jadis on the Sirius Black Remus Lupin mailing list. That place rocks.  
  
An Obvious Distraction  
  
  
  
"Guess what guys!"  
  
"Um, you realized how ugly you were?" James Potter suggested, glancing up from his book at his friend, Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius glared at him. "No," he replied curtly.  
  
"You got a good grade on your last Transfiguration test?" Peter Pettigrew suggested.  
  
"No," Sirius sighed, rolling his eyes at the apparent naiveté of his friends.  
  
"You got a date," Remus Lupin suggested quietly, not even bothering to look up from his writing.  
  
"Exactly! Good guess, Moony!" Sirius cheered, sitting down finally next to James.  
  
"It wasn't really a guess," Remus replied. "I've seen you checking out Samantha York for the last week or so."  
  
"Very observant of you."  
  
Remus merely shrugged, feigning indifference. Inside, he was boiling. "There he goes, on another date with another pretty airhead. Doesn't he ever get tired of all of these shallow relationships? They never lead anywhere. It's so pointless. It's stupid."  
  
"And maybe you're jealous," a small voice suggested to him.  
  
"What? Of Sirius? Samantha York is hardly my type."  
  
"You know what I'm saying."  
  
Remus sighed heavily and looked then at Sirius, who was paying him no mind. "  
  
Yes, I know exactly what you're saying. But I haven't a chance with him."  
  
"How do you know?" the voice chided. "You never know until you try."  
  
Around this point, an idea began forming in the clever mind of the young werewolf. "Hmmm. perhaps you have a point."  
  
Fortunately, Sirius didn't see the look his friend was giving him, or he may have been more cautious, for now he was being hunted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shit!" Sirius swore, standing up from where he had been trying to write a report for Potions. "I forgot my notes!"  
  
James and Peter merely exchanged bland looks, having grown used to this routine, and didn't think anything of it when Sirius bolted up the stairs to their dorm room.  
  
Strangely, the door was open, but Sirius was too irritated with his own forgetfulness to bother wondering about it. He made his way to the pile of papers scattered across his bed, and began going through them, swearing.  
  
Behind him he heard the door click shut and lock. He whipped around and saw Remus leaning against it, the most peculiar expression on his face. In his hand, he held Sirius' notes by the corner.  
  
"Are these what you were looking for?" he asked dryly.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks Moony." Sirius crossed the room and made to grab them, but Remus yanked them just out of reach.  
  
"Oh no. If you want them, I do think I shall have to make you earn them."  
  
"Huh? Remus.. you feeling okay? You look a little..odd." Nervously, Sirius reached out to touch his friends' forehead, only to find Remus in his arms, kissing him deeply the next second.  
  
Remus would have smiled with triumph when he felt Sirius respond to his kiss, had he not been locked to him at the lips. As it was, he knew his eyes were glinting fiercely behind the closed eyelids.  
  
"He's mine now. Tonight, I claim him," he thought, victory sending a surge of adrenaline coursing through his body.  
  
When he released him to catch his breath, Sirius protested weakly, "But..date. Samantha."  
  
"Hmm," Remus thought with distaste. "Still not entirely won, I see. Well, no matter."  
  
"Sirius," Remus purred, gently guiding the stunned boy over to his bed and forcing him down onto it. Sirius was too surprised by his normally quiet friends' behavior to protest when Remus pinned him on his back and leaned down close over him, their faces mere inches apart. "Why do you insist on going out with all those girls?"  
  
Back on more secure footing with a topic he knew and enjoyed, namely, himself, Sirius was able to offer a half formed answer. "I. like it."  
  
"Have you ever given any thought to.." Here Remus leaned down and whispered huskily into Sirius' ear, "Trying something different?"  
  
"Like what?" Sirius squeaked, finding his pants suddenly tight.  
  
Remus lowered his body to grind it against Sirius suggestively. "Hmm..like.. me?"  
  
"Moony.," Sirius moaned, closing his eyes and tossing his head back.  
  
Remus took this as an open invitation, and applied his eager lips to the expanse of flesh his friend. his love.. had offered up to him. Below him, he could most assuredly feel Sirius was enjoying this, as was he.  
  
After ravaging his neck for several minutes, Remus sat up and merely looked at Sirius.  
  
His black hair was spread across the pillow, his fingers gripping the blankets tightly. His eyes were screwed shut and his breath was coming in short, hurried gasps, his legs sliding sensuously up and down on the bed, his back periodically arching.  
  
He was beautiful.  
  
"Remus." The name escaped those parted lips like a prayer. The very sound of it nearly broke Remus' heart. How he loved Sirius.  
  
With a tender smile, he leaned back down and placed his hand on Sirius' cheek. "Hey, open your eyes," he whispered.  
  
Reluctantly, Sirius complied and Remus kissed his forehead. "You know, I hate seeing you go out with all those girls," he remarked quietly.  
  
"Why?" Sirius blinked his eyes a few times, still in a daze of pleasure and longing.  
  
"Because I want you for myself, obviously. Because I love you." There. He had confessed it, simply and plainly.  
  
"Good," was all Sirius replied. "Now, will you hurry up and fuck me? I'm going crazy here." His voice was hoarse and cracked several times.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow and sat back up. "What? That's all I get? I confess my love and all you can say is 'good'?" Irritably he smacked Sirius' hand away as it tried to crawl into his lap.  
  
Sirius whimpered, still writhing on the bed, intensely aroused. "Moony," he begged.  
  
"No," Remus replied petulantly. "Not until you say something more substantial than that!"  
  
With a heavy groan, Sirius forced himself up on his arms and looked at Remus. "What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Something. Anything. How do you feel about me loving you?"  
  
Sirius sighed. "Moony, I don't know. I guess I'm glad. Can we please have hot, passionate sex now?"  
  
"You know, I do think I have lost the mood."  
  
"You're as bad as a woman!"  
  
They glared at each other for a few moments, then cracked up.  
  
"This is getting a bit silly, isn't it?" Remus remarked.  
  
"A bit?"  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"Okay, Mistress. Or should I say Queen Re-."  
  
Sirius was cut off by Remus' tongue being forcibly shoved into his mouth. Not that he minded. 


End file.
